


Tall and Short

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the Tall-one and Gabriel is the Short-One, but that doesn't mean Gabriel can't carry Sam off when ever he feels like it.</p><p>Two drabbles carried over from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall One

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by several pictures of Gabriel on Sam’s shoulders and one with Sam on Gabriel’s. I want more of Sam on Gabriel’s shoulders)

Sam was used to being the Tall One. The Moose. Gigantor. He was just really big in general. So he could usually out-strength just about anyone by just his height. But he also worked out, to keep fit and on top of his game. He was used to pulling his weight and half of Dean’s when his older brother was being lazy. Then there was Gabriel, who only reached his shoulders in height on a good day. And Gabriel wasn’t SHORT, he was normal sized. Sam was the Tall One.

So, when Gabriel jumped on Sam’s back it was no big deal. When Gabriel was like a monkey and sat on his shoulders, Sam just held his knees and dealt with it. It was what he was used to. Gabriel was 160-something and not at all bulky. So, as long as Dean didn’t embarrass Sam in some way when Gabriel was hitching a ride, he was fine with playing his roll as the team’s Tall-One.

But then Gabriel wasn’t one to hitch a ride very often. The most surprising part of being around Gabriel was when he defied normal height and weight-ratio normality and picked Sam up in his arms; often just to get a rise out of Dean and reminded Sam that just because Gabriel was the shortest member of their little team did not mean he was even remotely the weakest. Not only could Gabriel hoist Sam up by his knees and walk away with him, but he could do it WITH ONE ARM.

Sam was sure he was supposed to feel emasculated by it. Because Gabriel lifting him up by his legs and crumpling over Gabriel’s shoulder was not in the least bit flattering; even when Dean is so startled he nearly choked on his burger. But sometimes it was rather nice not to have to be the Tall One all the time.


	2. Short One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not underestimate small packages.

In terms of physical height, Gabriel was short in comparison with the giants of Team Free Will. Sam towered over him and even Castiel looked downward when speaking with him. But Gabriel was anything but conscious of this fact.

His vessel was average height and he loved his vessel; it fit him better than a glove. It was made for him. God just didn’t make human bodies like the one he had anymore; Gabriel should know, he was an archangel. Over ten millennia and it still enjoyed the physical pleasures and tasted the sweet flavors of his father’s creations. And it was not a chiseled god-like piece; in was a charming, loveable, approachable, and appealing in a way that put humans off their guard. And mind you, he’d been practicing being human for several thousand years.

His real being was very different. Humans had yet to build something that he could compare the “physical” space he took up. He’d practiced socializing with humans for several thousands of years, but not only that, he’d learned that he nary had to use his full powers even half the time. So, he didn’t. But he was conscience that he could accidentally kill someone; so being “short” was rarely on his mind.

He was only aware of his height difference when Dean spat it out on the fly one day and for a moment, Gabriel quirked a brow and his head fell to the side; bewildered. Because he was not short. And humans were amazing, -seriously, they made sweets a manufactured good- but they seemed to have the connotation that if one was short, they were weak or unable as taller individuals.

Well, Gabriel had a fondness for surprising people, and shocking Dean was an entertaining pastime. And while it probably would have been amusing to toss Dean in the air outside, Sam frowned upon (nearly) physically harming his brother; and Gabriel did not get laid when Sam frowned upon an activity. So Gabriel did what any self respecting archangel would do. He hefted Sam up, Sam’s thighs on either side of his head, and Sam gasped out in surprise, arms flailing for balance, as though sure he was going to fall. And of course, Sam’s gasping was a great attention getter for Dean Winchester; who turned on the spot and stared openly as Gabriel caught Sam’s hand in his, keeping him upright with little effort.

“Excuse me, Dino.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Dean, in a way that said ‘this is mine’, “Rocky is going to take Bullwinkle for a night on the town. Don’t wait up.” And for added fun, he trotted out the door, ducking the door frame on his way out.

Sam squeezed Gabriel’s head with his thighs and his free hand tangled up in Gabriel’s hair until he felt secure; not many could whisk Sam Winchester off without a large struggle, “You could WARN me when you’re going to do that.”

“There’s no fun when there’s a warning. You should know I’m going to do what I want.” Gabriel grinned up at Sam’s disapproving face; but more of an ‘I’m NOT a damsil in distress’ flushed sort of way, “I could carry you bridal style if it would make you feel better.” Sam’s face did a funny twitch.

“No, this is fine.” Sam hooked his ankles under Gabriel’s arms, relinquishing the fact that the ‘Short One’ was carrying the ‘Tall One’; as though it wasn’t weird at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
